1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the game of football. Specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus suitable for controlling and simulating certain aspects of the game of football. More specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus for measuring and indicating designated time elements of a football game, such as, huddle time, time out and game time and other key game parameters such as number of timeouts, score, down, yards to go for first down, passes completed, quarter, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The game of football, while not complicated, requires keeping of considerable game statistics and time information. In high school, college and professional football games this is usually accomplished by referees, judges, scorekeepers, yard marker handlers, etc. This may be fine for scheduled games, but may not be practical for practice games, scrimmages or sandlot play.
Various devices have been developed over the years for aiding in the control and scoring of various games of sport. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,543 discloses a mechanized score board and timing device for basketball. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,288 a pocket sized scoring indicator is described for the game of baseball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,315 discloses a pocket sized scoring indicator whereby the score of a football game either in a stadium, over television, or radio, may be continuously indicated. While these devices aid in keeping track of the score in a particular game, they are not suitable for controlling various time criteria of a football game.
Other devices have been developed, particularly for the game of football, to aid in the training of quarterbacks, kickers, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,892 discloses a mechanical training device to be used by quarterbacks in practicing reception of the ball at the start of play. This device simply stimulates the delivery of the ball from the center to the quarterback of a football team. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,238, a machine is disclosed for simulating the snap of the ball from the center to the quarterback. In addition, one or more timers and alarms are provided which time and signal the lapse of time allotted in which the quarterback must execute a play. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,564 discloses apparatus for practicing punting, passing, or kicking of the football. This device is primarily for use in measuring azimuth angle, equivalent distance and angle of elevation of a ball that is punted, passed or kicked. While these devices aid in the practice of certain aspects of a football game, they are very limited in function.
Thus, there are devices in the prior art for scoring, timing and simulating certain aspects of a football game. However, these devices are relatively limited in purpose and function. There appears to be few, if any, apparatus suitable for timing, scoring and other controlling criteria of a football game.